


"Я буду счастлив встретиться с вами в море"

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Сын посла Испании близко дружит с сыном оружейника.





	"Я буду счастлив встретиться с вами в море"

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку ОЭ-феста "Созвездия Этерны": "Историческое или модерн-АУ. Вальдес рискует своей карьерой, чтобы спасти Кальдмеера, от чего спасти - на усмотрение автора"

У оружейника Кальдмеера свободного времени не хватало, и тратить его попусту он не любил. Хотя, помимо основного дела, которое приносило верный доход, Виллем Кальдмеер, мастер на все руки, имел пламенное увлечение: он строил корабли! Шестилетний Кристиан был уверен: если любое судно уменьшить во много-много раз и поставить рядом с папенькиным, это еще надо посмотреть, какое из них красивее! Но когда он поделился этой мыслью со старшим братом, Олаф лишь рассмеялся и пожал плечами.  
\- Отцу достаточно его игрушечных кораблей. А я мечтаю о настоящих, малыш.  
Кристе промолчал. Он знал: отец сильно рассердился на Олле, когда тот, по обыкновению прямо и открыто сообщил, что собирается стать моряком. Родитель в привычных выражениях посоветовал сыну "выкинуть чертову дурь из головы, а то я тебя, щенка...". В общем, все как всегда. И Олаф продолжал работать в оружейной лавке, не скрывая, что все равно не передумает, за что ему сильно попадало. Кристе считал, что Олле надо бы быть похитрее, но брат лгать вообще не умел...

\- Дон Ротгер, вы помните, что сегодня день вашего рождения? Не вертитесь, пожалуйста, стойте прямо.  
\- Помню, - рассеянно откликнулся сын испанского посла.  
\- По случаю вашего семилетия дон Мигель устраивает вечером прием.  
Ротгер тяжело вздохнул. Он терпеть не мог эти приемы. Для них приходилось надевать неудобные, шитые золотом камзолы, завивать волосы... А потом выдерживать скучнейшие застолья, танцы, разговоры... Брррр! Сколько новых забав они с Кристе могли бы придумать за это время! Но спорить с папенькой - себе дороже, да и кто его спрашивает...  
Дверь скрипнула, и гувернер с поклоном отступил в сторону. Вошел дон Мигель Вальдес, посол Его Величества короля Испании в Роттердаме. Ротгер снова вздохнул: отец строг, наверняка опять начнет выговаривать. Он не ошибся.  
\- Сын мой, мне не нравится ваша дружба с простолюдинами. Вы проводите с этим... Кристианом непростительно много времени. Он, кажется, сын оружейника? - папенька брезгливо поморщился. - Да и вся ваша чумазая компания. Чьи это дети? Булочника, плотника, портного? Такое общество вовсе не годится для вас!

Ротгер молчал, упрямо сжав губы. Не рассказывать же папеньке, что лучшего друга, чем Кристе, у него нет и не будет. И еще - ему ужасно нравился старший брат Кристиана, Олаф. Ему исполнилось целых шестнадцать лет, и Кристе доверил Ротгеру великую тайну: Олле ждет весны, чтобы сбежать из дома и пойти в юнги. Их отец строго-настрого запретил сыну думать о море, несколько раз нещадно порол Олафа, но тот не собирался отступать. Как же это было интересно! Ротгер от души верил, что Олафу все удастся, ведь он такой сильный, умный, добрый! Конечно же, Олаф станет капитаном корабля, и... На этом месте у сына посла сладко замирало сердце... Он попросит капитана Олафа: "Минэйр Кальдмеер, возьмите меня на корабль" - и тот, конечно же, не откажет. Впрочем, в эти мысли Ротгер боялся посвящать даже верного друга Кристе. Страшно подумать, что скажет папенька, если узнает, что сын уже давно мечтает о море! Дон Мигель разгневается и огорчится, за Ротгером будут ходить по пятам, он больше не сможет играть с Кристианом и никогда не увидит Олафа. Поэтому Ротгер пока никому не говорил о своей мечте.  
\- Господин Хименес, будьте любезны следить повнимательнее за вашим воспитанником - сурово сказал дон Мигель гувернеру. - Я не желаю, чтобы сегодня он опять сбежал к этим своим друзьям.  
Гувернер поклонился.

...Когда Кальдмеер-старший уходил из дома, Олаф оставался за главного. Он разрешал Кристиану и его друзьям разглядывать и даже трогать искусно сделанные фрегаты, бригантины, шлюпки... Среди папенькиных поделок было на что полюбоваться, а Олаф не видел в этом ничего плохого. И сегодня ничто не предвещало беды, даже когда Ротгер попросил достать ему отцовского любимца - отлично изготовленный трехпалубный бриг. Папенька работал над ним больше месяца и строго-настрого запретил сыновьям к нему прикасаться. Ротгер внимательно осмотрел корабль и вслух прочитал название "Королева Мария"... Все было хорошо, но потом бриг пошел по рукам, и в какой-то момент раздался легкий треск - кто-то из мальчишек уронил сокровище на пол. Грот-мачта треснула, досталось и фок-мачте, и штурвалу... Кристе вскрикнул от ужаса, и даже Олле встревоженно обернулся. Ротгер вскинул на него отчаянные глаза:  
\- Это я виноват, - пробормотал он. - Я попросил этот корабль, что теперь будет?  
\- Не волнуйтесь, минэйр Вальдес, - Олаф снова был спокоен. - Я поставлю его на место, а ночью постараюсь починить. Я знаю, вы не хотели ничего плохого.  
\- Но Олле, - зашептал Кристиан. - Представляешь, если папенька заметит?...  
\- Не заметит. Он уже два месяца к нему ни прикасался. Ну, бегите играть, мне пора идти в лавку.

Сегодня у них был очень важный день - бревна крепко связаны, мачта надежно установлена на плоту. И Ротгер наконец-то придумал имя для своего первого корабля! Славная "Королева Мария" уже полностью готова к отплытию. Конечно, не все единодушно желали видеть его капитаном - Игнас, сын кузнеца, высокий и крепкий, постоянно лез в вожаки. К счастью, соперник слишком полагался на силу и выносливость и не любил думать головой. А еще Ротгер был единственный, кто умел читать, а потому знал о море и кораблях неизмеримо больше любого из них. После обеда был назначен торжественный спуск "Королевы Марии" на воду.

Ну и где черти носят этого адъютанта? Ротгер поклялся устроить Кристиану хорошую выволочку - ждали только его, у всех глаза блестели от предвкушения... Капитан Ротгер нервно мерил шагами песчаный берег, огрызаясь на всех, кто осмеливался обращаться к нему.  
\- Минэйр Вальдес, - раздался наконец за спиной тихий несчастный голос злополучного адъютанта.  
\- Явился? Какого черта... - начал было Ротгер и осекся, увидев покрасневшие глаза и дрожащие губы. - Кристе, что случилось? Ну? Говори!  
\- Ротгер... Тот корабль, что мы уронили... Папеньке захотелось что-то подправить в нем, он достал его с полки... В общем, Олле испугался, что мне влетит, и сказал, что это он сломал...  
\- Ну?  
\- Отец и так зол на него в последнее время, кричит, ругается... Олаф знал, что его выпорют, но уж он всегда такой... Ротгер, это несправедлииииво! - Кристе рыдал, не сдерживаясь больше.  
\- Идем! - решительно бросил Ротгер.  
\- Куда?  
\- К твоему отцу. Я расскажу, как было дело. Это я придумал, пусть меня и выпорют.  
\- Но, Ротгер... как же можно?! Ты разве забыл, кто ты? И потом - сегодня спуск "Королевы Марии" на воду, а ты - наш капитан! А если мы сейчас уйдем, они начнут без нас. И капитаном станет Игнас или Питер!  
Будущий капитан Вальдес заколебался, потом махнул рукой:  
\- Идем! Черт с ними! Подождут, а нет, так и не надо!

Они бежали быстро, как могли - ноги у Ротгера начали заплетаться, и дыхание сбилось, но он терпел, глядя на более выносливого друга. Кристе младше, но гораздо крепче его. Ну и пусть! Олаф станет капитаном, возьмет Ротгера к себе, он научиться плавать, лазить по мачтам, будет самым сильным - и в один прекрасный день тоже станет капитаном, а может быть, и адмиралом флота... Ротгер старался думать о приятном, чтобы отогнать мерзкий липкий страх, трепещущий где-то внутри. А ну как грозный папаша Кальдмеер и вправду выпорет его вместо Олафа?...  
Но даже если и так, он не собирался отказываться от своих слов. Олаф и Кристиан увидят, что он достоин быть капитаном корабля!

Ротгер и Кристе тихонько проскользнули во двор, Кристиан съежился и указал на какую-то пристройку: "Нас всегда... там". Ротгер призвал на помощь все свое самообладание, как его учил отец. Надо спасти Олафа, которого собираются несправедливо наказать! Сын испанского посла одернул колет, вскинул голову и храбро шагнул в дверь...

К сожалению, они опоздали - Ротгер понял это по всхлипу Кристе, раньше, чем увидел несколько кровоточащих рубцов на спине Олафа, лежащего на лавке. Оружейник явно не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом - плеть взлетела в его руке, и Ротгер прошел вперед, стараясь выглядеть внушительно и взросло.  
\- Прошу извинить, минэйр Кальдмеер, - четко выговорил он. - В поломке вашего корабля виноват я, а не Олаф. Извольте немедленно его отпустить и наказать меня, если угодно.  
Кальдмеер-старший в изумлении обернулся. Будущий капитан продолжал стоять, изо всех сил выпрямив спину и подняв голову. Как бы там ни было, он успел, успел спасти Олафа! Почти...  
\- Да ты... Да вы... кто такой? - рявкнул оружейник, сообразив, что перед ним явно не сын ремесленника. - Вам что нужно?  
\- Ротгер Вальдес, сын дона Мигеля Вальдеса. Прошу выпороть меня за ущерб, нанесенный вашему фрегату.  
Оружейник вытаращил глаза, близко нагнулся к Ротгеру - от него отчетливо пахло женевером - и вдруг, прыснув от смеха, согнулся вдвое в припадке неудержимого веселья.  
\- Сын посла... просят выпороть... ой, не могуууу... кому рассказать, не поверят.... - он отшвырнул плеть и, продолжая хохотать, вывалился на солнечный свет. Ротгер чувствовал легкое смущение - героическая сцена закончилась совсем не так, как он предполагал – но распахнутые глаза Олафа вознаградили его не только за пережитый страх, но и за неудавшийся спуск "Королевы Марии".  
Кристиан, едва не сбив Ротгера с ног, кинулся к Олафу, помог ему подняться. Олаф осторожно шевельнул плечами, лицо его дрогнуло - все-таки у их папеньки тяжелая рука. Кристе продолжал всхлипывать.  
\- Олле... Тебе больно?  
\- Ну, будет, малыш, - старший брат притянул Кристиана к себе. - Все хорошо.  
\- Минэйр Кальдмеер, - Ротгеру мучительно хотелось оправдаться, - простите, что я не признался сразу. Вам досталось ни за что.  
\- Что вы, Ротгер! Вы настоящий мужчина, - Олаф ласково пожал ему руку. - Моему брату повезло, что у него такой друг.

...Они сидели на берегу, глядя на тихое, чуть слышно вздыхающее море. Закат уже почти догорел, давно пора было возвращаться. Но сын посла никак не мог заставить себя распрощаться с сыновьями оружейника. Кристиан, уже позабывший дневные тревоги, с восторженными восклицаниями пускал плоские камешки по воде. Они отскакивали от гладкой поверхности много-много раз - у Ротгера никогда так не получалось.  
\- Ротгер, Кристе говорил, что вы собираетесь стать капитаном, и сегодня должен был состояться спуск вашего корабля на воду, - серьезно сказал Олаф.  
Ротгер вздохнул про себя. "Королева Мария" отчалила без него - под командованием Игнаса, вероятно...  
\- Я все равно стану моряком, минэйр Кальдмеер, - насупившись, ответил он. - Убегу из дома, поступлю юнгой на корабль, и... почему вы смеетесь?  
\- По-моему, мы с вами очень похожи. Но разве вам позволят?  
Ротгер опустил голову. Сейчас, конечно, нет, но потом...  
\- Если вы правда мечтаете стать моряком, я буду счастлив встретиться с вами в море. Но только вам нужно немного подрасти.  
\- Олаф! - Кристиан развернулся к ним так резко, что чуть не угодил в воду. - Ротгер давно должен быть дома! Сегодня прием в его честь!  
\- Не переживай, Кристе, все равно уже поздно - натянуто улыбнулся Ротгер, про себя прикидывая, что выслушает сегодня от папеньки и Хименеса. - Идти далеко, а эти приемы я ненавижу...  
\- Нет, так не годится! - Олаф сорвался с места.  
\- Куда это он?  
\- Ну, если Олле решил, что ты должен вернуться вовремя, ты вернешься, - улыбнулся Кристе.

\- Успеем, - решительно сказал Олаф, подсаживая Ротгера на лошадь, одолженную у друга - сына владельца рыболовной шхуны. Они неслись по берегу, потом, уже в городе, Олаф предусмотрительно перешел на рысь, а Ротгер, чувствуя сильную руку, поддерживающую его, думал, как хорошо все-таки сложился сегодняшний день. Пусть его накажут, пусть капитаном "Королевы Марии" стал Игнас - он был вознагражден сторицей разговором с Олафом и горячей благодарностью в глазах Кристиана... К усадьбе дона Вальдеса они подъехали как раз тогда, когда Хименес, прохаживаясь перед воротами, оглашал вечерние сумерки безнадежными призывами: "Дон Ротгер!", "Дон Ротгер, ну где же вы?" Ротгеру стало жаль доброго старика.  
\- Хименес, простите меня... Простите, я вовсе не хотел огорчать вас, - с помощью Олафа Ротгер соскользнул с седла.  
\- Скорее, мой мальчик. Мы с Луисом еще успеем переодеть и завить вас, главное, чтобы папенька не хватился, - бормотал гувернер. Скользнул взглядом по Олафу, рассеянно произнес: "Благодарю вас, господин... Если бы не вы - Бог знает, что бы было..." Олаф церемонно поклонился, и Ротгер увидел в его глазах лукавые искры.  
Хименес потащил Ротгера к дому. У дверей мальчик обернулся - Олаф дружески подмигнул ему и вскочил на лошадь.  
"Я буду счастлив встретиться с вами в море..."


End file.
